Its Not All Good
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: Challenge Mpreg of Kendall! my first challenge ever. Kendall gets knocked up, but whats u with Carlos and James.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall's POV

'Logie~' I moaned as my boyfriend thrust into slowly. God, he is so big, it feels bigger every time we make love.

'God…so tight.' Logan groaned as he stilled his movement, giving me time to adjust to his massive size of ten inches. I took deep calming breaths as the pain was slowly replaced by pure pleasure.

'M-move Logie.' I said slowly.

Logan slowly pulled out of me til only his head was in me, before slamming into my prostate dead on. He knew exactly where it was, thanks to his crazy good memory.

'Oh fuck!' I moaned as he started to pound into me with a speed only a Mitchell could pull off. I clawed at his back, trying to pull impossibly closer to me.

Logan ruthlessly abused my prostate, his thrust became erratic. He was close.

'Don't touch yourself.' Logan commanded as he went impossibly faster. I slowly unwrapped the hand that was around my leaking, and now ignored cock, I stroked feverishly as I felt heat pool in the pit of my stomach.

'I'm so fucking close! P-please!' I screamed as he his thrust became so hard that the pleasure hurt. Oh God at this rate my prostate will be destroyed.

'OH GOD DADDY! I'M GONNA CUM!' I yell as I began to stroke myself, only for Logan to slap my hand away.

'I want you cum from this. Just this.' he whispered in my ear before biting down on my neck. Is he serious? I've never just came without being touched. Is that even possible?

'OH FUCK!; I screamed as I came harder than I ever had. My body shook as my orgasm continued, but that didn't stop Logan. He fucked me through it, making it even more intense. So I guess it is totally possible.

'KENDALL!' Logan groaned signaling he had released. I let out a content sigh as Logan collapsed on me.

Logan pulled out, I know he was trying to be gentle but it still hurt.

'Fuck. Kendall?'

'Yeah.' I answered breathlessly.

'The condom broke.' Logan said.

'It's ok. We don't have any STD's, so its ok.' I said, mentally shrugging it off.

'Ok, babe. I'll be right back.' Logan said before going to the bathroom. I smile when I see he has wobbly legs.

Logan returned with a wet towel in his hand. I laid back as Logan cleaned me up. After he put the tainted towel in the laundry hamper.

'Thanks.' I said.

'you're welcome. So how it? Coming without being touched, I mean.' Logan asked.

'To be honest… I fucking loved it. I didn't even know I could cum so mush in one go.' I said while blushing slightly.

'I knew you'd love it. I read that an unassisted orgasm is the best orgasm.' he said proudly.

'Where did you read that?' I asked.

'A fan Tweeted it to me.' Logan admitted.

'I'll thank the fan's later, lets just sleep for now.' I suggested as I curled into Logan's side.

'G'night.'

Line break

I woke up alone, damn Logan and his obsession with being the first to wake up. I tried to get up, but found that I couldn't move my legs.

'Logan!' I yelled.

Logan came in, smiling, knowing what I wanted.

'Cant walk?' he smirked.

'Not at all. Can you run me a bath? I cant stand through a shower.'

'Sure.' he said before going into the restroom, I heard the water begin to run. I sighed as I tried moving my legs again. Nothing moved.

'Damn Logan and his cock size.' I mumbled.

'I heard that. You love me, and my amazing cock size.' came Logan's voice from the restroom.

'Have I told how much I love how modest you are?' I joked.

'Ha-ha. Come on, I know you still cant get up.' Logan said before picking me up bridal style. He carefully placed me in the bath tub.

'Thank you Logie.' I said as I began bathing.

'You're welcome. Breakfast will be done soon, so hurry up before Carlos and James wake up.' he informed as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

I made the bath quick, I sighed happily when I realized I could finally move my legs. I dried off and got dressed in my normal style. Plaid shirt, black jeans and Vans.

I walked into the living room. I saw Logan sitting down watching some documentary I just know he's already seen.

'Hey Logie, where's Mom and Katie?' I asked.

'They had a audition to get to, so they left after Mama Knight was done eating.' Logan said keeping his eyes on the mummified body that was displayed on the TV.

Suddenly I felt this weird feeling in my stomach, I guess its just because I'm hungry. I stood up and went to the kitchen and made myself a small plate.

'Why do we have to wake up early on our day off?' Carlos groaned as he entered the kitchen.

I laugh at him, knowing he'll be the hyper little butterball we all know and love once he gets some coffee.

'Hey Kendall?' Carlos said getting my attention.

''Does butt sex hurt, or does it feel so good it hurts?'

I did a orange juice spit take once he finished.

'Why do you ask?' I tried to not answer it and make it about him and not me. I didn't feel comfortable talking about sex. Even if I was, I wouldn't want to talk about it with sweet and innocent little Carlitos.

'I think I wanna fuck James.' Carlos said bluntly after taking a sip of his coffee.

So much for sweet and innocent Carlos.

'What!? I thought the whole gay was like bald people to you. You don't hate them, you just feel weird around them.' I reasoned.

'I know, but he's so hot! And I know you've seen those abs, he loves flashing them. He's so nice and I just couldn't stop staring at him in the pool…I feel for him.' Carlos sighed as he sat down in the chair next to me.

'It's Ok, I felt funny when I realized I wanted Logan. Look don't wait too long like I did. I had waited til Logan was with Camille before I just confessed, luckily Camille dated him to make me jealous' I said, recalling how Logan and I came to be.

'Ok, but help me. I wanna try to seducing him.' Carlos said bouncing excitedly in his seat.

'That's more of a Logan thing, but I know a few things.' I said mischievously.

'Tell me.'

'Well whenever I wanna shake things up with Logan, you know, keep him on his toes, I wake him up in the best of ways.' I said as I recalled his birthday.

'How?'

'I shower and use his favorite scent.' I started.

'Uh…James loves Honey Cuda! I could buy that.'

'Yeah, but you gotta keep it a secret, surprise him. Wake up before him.' I added.

'That's easy.' he joked.

'Ok, here's the good part. Carefully pull the sheets down and kiss his neck, slowly. You gotta get him moaning, when he wakes up kiss him and let teenage hormones do the rest.' I finished.

'Am I dressed when I'm kissing him?'

'Of course not.'

'That is why you are the evil genus of the group.'


	2. Chapter 2

Logan's POV

I don't know what's worse. The sounds of hearing Kendall throw up for the third time this morning, or not knowing what's wrong with him. Kendall has been like this for five months. At first I thought it was flu, then stomach bug, then food poisoning, now I'm out of conclusions.

I looked through every medical book I own and even a few I took out of the Palm Woods Library, all I could come up with was pregnancy.

Impossible.

'Kendall, are you ok?' I asked while he brushed his teeth to get rid of the nasty throw up taste in his mouth.

'No I'm not! I'm tired, I'm happy, I'm hungry, I'm pissed and sad all at once! I feel like shit and your stupid questions are getting old! Are you ok Kendall? Stay in bed you're sick! I'm not two!' Kendall yelled out of nowhere.

I wasn't shocked by the outburst. Kendall has been snapping at me since he got sick. Which is why I was not surprised when he apologized.

'Oh my God…I am so sorry Logie.' Kendall sighed as he sat on the edge of our joined beds.

'I know Kenny, but this needs to stop. You have to go to the-' I started, but was interrupted by my boyfriend covering my mouth.

'Don't even say such a thing.' Kendall growled, looking me dead in the eyes. A normal boyfriend would be terrified, but since I've been friends with him since I was six, it made me laugh.

James and Kendall were both the oldest and most doctor-phobic of us Big Time Rush boys. Kendall hated looking at the pictures of the human body minus the skin the most, James just hated needles and knives.

'Come on, we can go to Dr. Hollywood. No pictures and I'll keep him at bay with the pointy objects.' I offered, hoping this would put him at ease just enough for me to get him in the Doctor's office.

'No pictures or skeletons?' Kendall mumbled childishly.

'First, you're adorable, secondly, yes, no pictures or skeletons at all.' I promised.

'If I see a single one no sex for three weeks.' Kendall threatened.

Was he crazy! We can barely make it through the day without sex! Hell we did in the janitors closet today! He cant really expect me to last three whole weeks without sex!

'You're bluffing, dear God please be bluffing.' I begged, looking at him with pleading eyes.

'I'm serious.' Kendall said while folding his arm defiantly.

'You wont last. You love it more than I do.' I challenged.

'You're not that good in bed.' Kendall teased.

'OH GOD DADDY RIGHT THERE! HIT THERE AGAIN!' I moaned loudly repeating the word that poured out of the blond's mouth a few hours ago.

Kendall blushed a whole new shade of red, before crawling under the covers and wrapped himself into a cocoon of blankets. He said something that was muffled by the blankets.

'What was that? Are you begging for more of my amazing cock?' I teased.

'No, I said hurry up and go to sleep. The sooner we get to the doctor the sooner we get out.' Kendall said while unwrapping himself like a human burrito.

'Fine, night Kenny.' I said as I crawled under the covers and Kendall snuggled up against my side. I placed a kiss on his head, Kendall was out like a light in no time.

'Oh fuck yeah James.' Came Carlos's voice from the room next to mine and Kendall's. I groan when I realized those two were fucking…again.

From time to time, I miss virgin Carlos, mainly at night. After he and James had sex the first time, it became Carlos's number one activity. He loved it more than corndogs and fruit smackers.

'Ugh…take it Carlos.' I hear James growl.

I pull the covers over my head with a grunt, knowing that I wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

***LINEBREAK NO WORK***

I groan as I woke up, knowing that only got at most two hours of sleep, Carlos had screamed 'PAPI!' like seven or eight times. I got out of bed and went to the restroom and the first thing I see is…James fucking Carlos in the shower.

'Dude!' I yelled as I covered my eyes.

'Logie what are you yelling-AAAHH!' I hear Kendall yell as he comes down the hallway.

I keep my eyes closed as I blindly search for the door knob, once I find it close the bathroom door quickly.

'That was so gross.' Kendall groaned.

'I know, let's use Katie's bathroom. No offence, but lets not shower together today.' I suggested while heading to down the hall.

After we were both cleaned and dressed we decided to have Frosted Flakes for breakfast on the couch. We were eating in peaceful silence before we heard

'OH PAPI!'

'How much cum is in Carlos's little body?' Kendall asked in wonderment.

'Hey, I have proved on many occasions that height has nothing to do with how much sperm you produce.' I said, quick to defend the less than tall population.

'True.' Kendall admitted before continuing to eat his sugary cereal, and I did the same.

'Was I loud?'

We look up and see a fully dressed and blushing Carlos and a smirking James behind him.

I look at Kendall; I could tell we were on the same page.

I straddled Kendall and he placed his hand on my hips.

'Oh Papi~' I imitated.

'How are you still so fucking tight Carlos?' Kendall mimicked James.

We looked back and see that our best friends were red as blood, which made us bust out into laughing fit.

'Shut up.' Carlos whined as he hid behind the still blushing pretty boy.

'Come on, we got to get to the doctor's office any way.' I said as I pull Kendall out of the apartment, well it was more of a drag than anything else.

The ride to the Doctor's office was silent since Kendall was pouting the whole time. I finally talked him into going inside.

Once we were in side I was glad when I saw there were no educational body posters in the waiting room, which wasn't too crowded.

'See? No pictures.' I said to Kendall who still hadn't said anything since we left the apartment. I hated making him do things he didn't like to do, but I am worried about him.

'Knight.' The nurse called. I and my still silent boyfriend followed her down the corridor. She took Kendall's temper, normal. Then recorded his height and weight, he gained like eleven pounds. I thought after all that throwing up, that he had lost half his body weight.

'Logan! To what do I owe the pleasure of having the kid who should and might be my child coming to visit?' Hollywood asked dramatically.

'My dad is in Minnesota.' I said with a smile. Hollywood was the coolest doctor ever. For some reason he thought he was dad.

'If you were conceived in 1987 in Las Vegas, then you might be.' The doctor said with a thoughtful face.

'Anyway, I'm sick.' Kendall interrupted, making me remember he was here and that he had a voice. I look at him and notice for the first time how nervous he looked.

I told Hollywood all the symptoms while for Kendall, who is now biting his nails nervously.

'OK, what is Kendall's blood type?' the doctor asked.

'It's AO. Really rare.' Kendall spoke up for the second time.

'I know since it makes you quite…fertile.' Hollywood mumbled the last part.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'Well you know how that one lady had like fifteen kids?' he asked.

'Yes, what does that have to do with Kendall?' I asked trying to stay on topic.

'She had AO blood cells, which is why she produced so many babies. Her blood made it easy for her to reproduce. I might be wrong, but I think… Kendall may be pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall's POV

'What the hell are you talking about? I cant get pregnant, I'm a guy!' I exclaimed finally after the room had been totally silent for the last five minutes.

'I know it sounds impossible, but this has happened before. It's just very rare, like...um...that baby that was born with two brains last year. It had happened in the Egyptian Period.' Hollywood said.

'I remember that! They did a document on a two brained mummy on the history channel!' Logan declared. I could see the light bulb above his head turn on, which was actually the flickering light bulb that was hanging above the operation table he had sat on.

'I may hate medical journals about everyday things like, the flu, or broken bones and infections. I wanted to be a doctor for two reasons, one: sex appeal, two: for an impossible medical case.'

'OK, so now that you reached your goal in life...TELL ME HOW THE FUCK I CAN GET KNOCKED UP!' I yelled, no one asked about his life story, I just want someone to explain it to me. Because I'm freaking out!

'Well I said your blood type makes you very fertile. AO blood cells are twice as rare as a guy who pays his taxes early. AO blood carries a great amount of hormones, different body types handle them in different ways. The Baby mama got her tubes tied, repeatedly, and still had more babies. You on the other hand were just horny since puberty if not before.' he said.

'AHEM!' I said when Logan chuckled.

'Look the only way to be sure is to take the big test, but we don't have men pregnancy test, and you can't tell through AO blood samples so sonogram. After a few more questions.' Hollywood said before picking up the clipboard.

'OK.' I sighed and sat next to Logan who wrapped his arms around my waist. Like he always did when I worried about anything.

'When did you last fuck?' the doctor asked.

'Isn't that a bit personal?' I ask in return.

'Don't answer a question with a question. I'm a doctor, I've done too many gross things to care about personal anything. So when?' The doctor had a tongue as sharp as a blade.

'Yesterday.' I reply with a blush.

'If he is pregnant, would sex hurt the child?' Logan asked.

'I don't know, I'll have to look into it. Just to be safe, keep it in your pants son.'

It was Logan's turn to blush, which I thought was poetic justice in a sense.

'Do you use protection?'

'Yes. Always.' Logan answers for me.

'Is Kendall cheating on you?'

'OF COURSE I'M NOT!' I yell, totally offended.

'Then how is he knocked up, if you wrap it up?'

I thought for a second, the question did make sense. How am I pregnant if we always use a condom?

'Crap!' Logan shouted, making me jump a bit.

'What?' I ask him.

'Remember five months ago, after we shot the Forget About You video?' he asked.

'Yes, we did it and-' I stop dead in my tracks as I remember what happened.

'The condom broke.' I groan as I bury my face in my palms.

'So...five months along.' Hollywood as he wrote on the clipboard.

'I'm sorry Kenny.' Logan said before kissing my forehead.

'Its OK, these thing happen, just not to dudes.' I try to cheer him up, but it was a epic fail. It made him feel guiltier, I could see it in his eyes.

'Alright, time for the moment of truth, off to ultrasound.' Hollywood announced.

Before I knew it we were following him through the hospital, and there was a shit load of those damn posters! What type of person wants to see anything with no skin? Its gross and just not normal in any way, shape or form.

I feel Logan grab my hand lovingly before he whispered in my ear to close my eyes, and that he wouldn't let me bump into anything. I trusted him fully and closed my eyes tightly, and let Logan guided me through the halls.

'OK, we're here now, you can open your eyes now.' I hear Logan say.

I slowly open my eyes and let them adjust to the light. It finally cleared enough for me to see the examination table, that weird machine you see in movies and Hollywood grabbing a tube of blue stuff.

'On the table please?' Hollywood asked.

I hopped on the table and laid down lift up my shirt, and see what I had been trying to hide from Logan. My stomach had gotten a bit round, I thought I was getting fat and Logan wouldn't be attracted to me anymore. So I wore slightly bigger shirts and more sweat pants than jeans.

'How did I not see that?' Logan asked in wonder, his eyes never leaving my belly, my possible baby bump.

'I thought I was just fat, and I didn't want you to see it. So I never took off my shirt around you or the guys.' I confess.

' That's why you only did it with me in closets and stuff like that.' Logan said, putting two and two together.

'You ready?' the doctor asks. I didn't even notice that he had already put the gel on my stomach until I looked down. He turned on the monitor and started rubbing that weird thing around my stomach. My eyes focus on the screen, it was just black until...

'Got it!' Hollywood exclaims happily.

I look at my boyfriend who looked back at me, before we both turned and looked at the monitor, still just as black as before. I looked harder and so did Logan, I saw a small thing, only enough to know it was there, not enough to know what it was.

'Doc, I think you forgot to zoom out.' Logan said.

'What do you mean zoom out?' I asked curiously.

'Well, if you get a ultra sound early in a pregnancy, the doctors have to zoom in on it so they can see it. As the baby grows, you zoom out to see all of it. We couldn't see anything because we were up too close. Like zooming in on a photo so much it just looks like one color when it was a picture of a rainbow.' Logan explained.

'He's right, give me a minute.' Hollywood said while fiddling with the weird thingamabob.

'OK, take two.' Hollywood said before putting it on me again. Once again I look at the screen, its not blank now. There is a greyish green color there too, spots here and there. When I connect them in my mind, I can tell...

'That's my baby.' I say out loud to myself.

'Our baby.' Logan corrected before kissing me on the lips. It was gentle and love-filled, not even a bit of bit of lust.

Maybe I can do this. Have a kid with Logan and raise it.

I hope I can.


End file.
